watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Volume 13 Omake
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis This Omake is divided into sections. After Chapter 129 (喪129その後) To her shock, Uchi's unnamed friend https://watamote.fandom.com/wiki/Minor_and_Unnamed_Recurring_Characters#Nagi excitedly points out to the unnamed Kayo the place for Kowarith's show. Uchi sweats and worries. Kowarith greets them with a "wahai" which Kayo, Nagi, and the Girl with Braids eagerly returns. Kowarith then appears confused. The three see Uchi with her hair changed, and eyes in a different emoji style (> <) standing next to Miyazaki. They collectively ask "Emiri?" and she stammers sweating, "w-wrong." After Chapter 130 (喪130その後) Rena tells Yoshida and the currently unnamed Anna Haruna that she needs to visit the bathroom. Anna promises that that they will wait there for her. Rena walks by Futaki who is having her picture taken with a costume panda. To herself, Rena declares that it is a "Kimo Panda" and decides to walk over as Futaki waves goodbye to the figure. Meanwhile, Yoshida grows impatient, and Anna suggests they look for her. They find Rena talking to the costumed panda. Rena appears to tease the costumed worker to come with her and asking what hour his shift ends. Rena insists that she has someone who wants to see him as she playfully punches him in the "stomach" as she promises it will not take him a lot of time. Yoshida explodes and hits Rena again. Afterword 1: "A Mentally-Tired Story" (骨折した話・''seishinteki ni tsukareta hanashi'') Nico Tanigawa, the author and artist, walk as the author explains that he went to an amusement park to research the material for Volume 13. The artist notices a theater with the title "Kowarīchi" (コワリィッチ) and notes she does not know what is the attraction. Another sign gives a 10 minute waiting period. After 30 minutes they finally enter. Later, they slump on a table and note that the attraction is the model for Chapter 127. Afterword 2: "A Fractured Story" (骨折した話・''kossetsushita hanashi'') The author bikes "one day in Makuhari," and sees a well-endowed young woman. To himself he thinks he recognizes her as a "Gravure idol" from a late-night program as he bikes away from her still looking in her direction. The narration notes the pachinko parlors of Makuhari have many "Gravure idol" performers. He does not notice a post and slams his left hand into it. He thinks that it hurts, but he wonders if the pain means he broke it. The caption states that he did break it. Characters In order of appearance: *Emiri Uchi *Uchi's Friends **Nagi (Girl with Glasses) **Kayo (unnamed) **Kaede (Girl with Braids, unnamed) *Miyazaki *Masaki Yoshida *Yoshida's Friends **Reina **Anna Haruna (unnamed) *Futaki *Nico Tanigawa Referebacks *Uchi attends the show with Kowarith in Chapter 127 where she reveals her first name and refuses to be Kowarith's "girlfriend." She explains that she already has someone she loves. *コワリィッチ is Kowarith. Perhaps Nico Tanigawa were caught not singing. *Uchi meets her friends in Chapter 129. *Yoshida received her bunny as an apology from her Rena in Chapter 130. Trivia *As usual, the kanji for "mourning" (喪) is used rather than "chapter." *Yoshida somehow quickly handed her stuffed bunny to her currently unnamed friend Anna before punching Reina. *'"A Girl has a Wrong Name!":' the official English translation contained in Volume 13 renders her name as "Emily" for unjustified reasons explained in great and interesting detail with extreme unction on her character page. Cultureal References *'Kimo Panda' (キモパンダ):' [''WataMote Wiki found a lot of references to various food, like in bentō, made with a panda face, as well as the Cherry Blossom Panda . Will keep researching. Probably means there is an obvious meaning ''WataMote Wiki ''is missing!] *Makuhari (幕張) *グラビアアイドル' (Gravure Idols ): Memorial Moments *'The Faceless Girl:' Uchi has a new face . . . based on another ''emoji. *Reina probably wanted to surprise Yoshida by bringing the costumed panda over to her. Sensitive to "cute things," Yoshida again misunderstands the situation. Quotes *“We attended the attraction that became the model for Chapter 129." – Nico Tanigawa Gallery Rena Teases Panda Volume 13 Omake.png|'Not Shown' Respect for Endangered Species Nico Tanigawa Inspiration Volume 13 Omake.png|"We have suffered for our art! Now it is your turn!" V13 Omake Girl.png|Author's Distraction Navigation Category:Volume 13 Category:WataMote Chapters